caricaturaswbfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Bugs bunny
thumb|left|160px BUGS BUNNY Bugs Bunny (al principio llamado Serapio o el conejo de la suerte en algunos países hispanos) es un personaje de dibujos animados que aparece en las series de losLooney Tunes y Merrie Melodies producidas por Leon Schlesinger para la Warner Bros. En 2002 fue nombrado por TV Guide como el dibujo animado más grande de todos los tiempos, compartiendo este honor con Mickey Mouse. En la actualidad Bugs Bunny es utilizado como el emblema o mascota de la Warner Bros. Fue creado oficialmente por Tex Avery y ganador de un Oscar, su diseño original fue basado en un conejo llamado Happy Rabbit y desarrollado por diversos caricaturistas como Ben Hardaway (creador del prototipo, aparecido en Porky's Hare Hunt, Prest-O Change-O, Hare-um Scare-um y Elmer's Candid Camera), Bob Clampett y Robert McKimson (quien creó el diseño definitivo), además de Chuck Jones y Friz Freleng. Según Mel Blanc, su actor de voz original, su acento combina a partes iguales los dialectos del Bronx y de Brooklyn. Historia Primeras influencias Algunos historiadores de la animación creen que Bugs Bunny podría haber sido influido por un personaje anterior de Disney llamado Max Hare. Max, diseñado por Charlie Thorson, apareció en Silly Symphonies en el corto The Tortoise and the Hare, dirigido por Wilfred Jackson. La historia estaba basada en una fábula de Esopo, y situaba a Max contra la tortuga Toby. Ganó un Oscar al mejor cortometraje animado en1934. Max reapareció en la secuela Toby Tortoise Returns y en el corto de Mickey Mouse Mickey's Polo Team. Sin embargo, la única conexión sólida entre Max y Bugs es Charlie Thorson: fue también responsable del diseño de Happy Rabbit (prototipo de Bugs Bunny) en''Hare-um Scare-um. Bugs mismo aparecería más tarde en otras historias similares con una tortuga de por medio. Personalidad Bugs finalmente desarrolló una personalidad distinta, a menudo bromeando sin importar lo grave que fuera el peligro o lo próximo que estuviera, lo cual deriva directamente de Groucho Marx. La manera en que el conejo usa su zanahoria recuerda a Groucho con su puro. Unas de las más populares frases de Bugs "¡Por supuesto, que sepas que esto significa guerra!" y "¿que hay de nuevo viejo?" no seguro que se dijera así en la película de Marx o en el corto-->— fue originalmente dicha por Groucho en ''Sopa de ganso. Tiene una personalidad muy burlona que desafia la autoridad de las personas ya sea de un guarda parques o un policía. Haciendo notar lo poco inteligentes que son los demás en comparación a su persona. Happy Rabbit Happy Rabbit (Conejo Feliz), prototipo de Bugs Bunny, apareció por primera vez en el corto Porky's Hare Hunt, el 30 de abril de 1938. Estaba codirigido por Cal Dalton y Ben Hardaway. Tenía un tema muy similar al de Porky's Duck Hunt (1937), dirigido por Tex Avery y presentando al Pato Lucas. Siguiendo la estela de éste, el corto mostraba a Porky como un cazador contra una alocada presa más interesada en enloquecer a su perseguidor que en escapar. En lugar de un pato negro, en esta ocasión era un conejo blanco. Mel Blanc dio al conejo la voz y la risa que más tarde le daría al Pájaro Loco. En esta ocasión, ya citó la frase de Groucho en Sopa de ganso de «¡Por supuesto, que sepas que esto significa guerra!». La segunda aparición de Happy Rabbit fue en Prest-O Change-O (1939), dirigido por Chuck Jones, donde actuaba de mascota del mago Sham-Fu. Cuando dos perros entran a la casa de su ausente amo buscando refugio del perrero local, el conejo empieza a acosarlos, aunque al final es derrotado por el mayor de los dos perros. Su tercer papel fue en otro corto de 1939, Hare-um Scare-um, dirigido por Dalton y Hardaway. Gil Turner, el animador de este corto, fue el primero en dar nombre al personaje. En una hoja de los modelos previos había escrito «Bugs’ Bunny» (‘el conejito de Bugs Hardaway’), queriendo decir que lo consideraba como obra de Hardaway. En este corto el conejo se mostró por primera vez de color gris y no blanco, siendo éste un rediseño hecho por Charlie Thorson. Éste es el primer papel en que el conejo cantó, y el primero también en que se vistó de mujer para seducir a su oponente. Después de este corto, fue llamado «Bugs» por los animadores de Termite Terrace en honor a Ben Bugs''Hardaway. Bugs o Bugsy servía perfectamente para el personaje, pues informalmente se usaba como palabra para ‘loco’. En ''Elmer's Candid Camera, de Chuck Jones, Happy Rabbit conoció a Elmer Gruñón. En el corto de Robert Clampett Patient Porky, aparece un conejo que se parece a Happy Rabbit. La aparición de Bugs bugs bunny aparece en la obra de Chuck Jones Elmer's Pet Rabbit dando a conocer a la audiencia el nombre de «Bugs Bunny», que hasta ahora sólo estaba en uso entre los empleados deTermite Terrace. Fue el primer corto que contó con el máximo presupuesto disponible. Pronto se convertiría en el personaje más sobresaliente y popular de la compañía, tanto durante como después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.Bugs Bunny apareció, propiamente dicho, en A Wild Hare dirigido por Tex Avery y lanzada el 27 de julio de 1940. En este corto emerge por primera vez de su madriguera para preguntarle al cazador Elmer Gruñón ¿Qué hay de nuevo, viejo?, siendo la primera vez además en que ambos personajes coincidían. Se considera éste el momento en que el personaje está plenamente desarrollado, dejando atrás el prototipo. El historiador de la animación, Joe Adamson cuenta A Wild Hare como el primer corto oficial de Bugs Bunny. También aquí tiene lugar el primer uso por parte de Mel Blanc de la voz que luego se convertiría en la estándar para el personaje. Bugs aparecería en cinco cortos más en 1941: Tortoise Beats Hare, de Tex Avery, siendo la primera aparición de Cecil Turtle; Hiawatha's Rabbit Hunt, el primero de los cortos de Bugs dirigido por Friz Freleng; All This and Rabbit Stew, de Tex Avery; The Heckling Hare, el último de los cortos de Bugs en que Avery trabajó antes de ser despedido y su marcha a MGM; y Wabbit Twouble, el primer corto del personaje en ser dirigido por Robert Clampett. En Wabbit Twouble, Elmer Gruñón fue hecho más rechoncho, un breve intento de hacer que el personaje se pareciera a su actor de voz, el cómico Arthur Q. Bryan. Segunda Guerra Mundial Para 1942, Bugs Bunny ya era la estrella de la serie Merrie Melodies, que originalmente sólo pretendía mostrar a los personajes una única vez. Entre los cortos de Bugs en 1942 estaban The Wabbit Who Came to Supper de Friz Freleng, The Wacky Wabbit y Bugs Bunny Gets the Boid (que presentaba a Beaky Buzzard) de Robert Clampett. Bugs Bunny Gets the Boid también marca un ligero cambio de aspecto, haciendo que sus dientes sobresalgan menos, y que su cabeza sea más redonda. El responsable de esto fue Robert McKimson, un animador bajo la dirección de Clampett. Estos toques fueron usados al principio sólo en los cortos de Clampett pero con el tiempo fueron adoptados por otros directores. Otros cortos del personaje de 1942 incluían Hold the Lion, Please de Chuck Jones, Fresh Hare y The Hare-Brained Hypnotist de Freleng (que volvía a Elmer a su antigua apariencia), y Case of the Missing Hare de Jones. Hizo un cameo en el último corto de Tex Avery para la Warner Bros, Crazy Cruise, y protagonizó un corto promocional de dos minutos para los bonos de Estados Unidos en la guerra titulado Any Bonds Today. Bugs Bunny se hizo popular durante la guerra por su actitud grandilocuente, y empezó a recibir gran presupuesto para sus cortos desde1943. Al igual que Disney y Famous Studios habían estado haciendo, Warner Bros puso a Bugs en oposición a los mayores enemigos del país en la época: Adolf Hitler, Hermann Goering, y los japoneses. El corto de 1944 Bugs Bunny Nips the Nips, muestra a Bugs enemistado con un grupo de soldados de Japón. Éste ha sido sacado de la distribución debido a los estereotipos extremistas que incluye. Entre sus principales apariciones civiles de la época, están Tortoise Wins by a Hare (secuela de Tortoise Beats Hare, de 1941), A Corny Concerto (parodia de la película de Disney Fantasía), Falling Hare, y What's Cookin' Doc?, todas ellas de Bob Clampett, y la parodia de''Superman, ''Super-Rabbit de Chuck Jones, así como Little Red Riding Rabbit de Friz Freleng. El corto de 1944 Bugs Bunny and the Three Bears introduce a los personajes creados por Jones de los tres osos. En el corto Super-Rabbit, Bugs era visto al final con un uniforme de los marinos. Como consecuencia, el Cuerpo de Marines de los Estados Unidos le hizo Marine honorario. Durante la Segunda Guerra Mundial Bugs Bunny fue tomado como mascota en muchos escuadrones de la Fuerza Aérea de los Estados Unidos: *14th Photographic Reconnaissance Squadron, *486th Bombardment Squadron, *530th Bombardment Squadron, *575th Bombardment Squadron, *597th Bombardment Squadron. Tras la guerra Desde entonces, Bugs ha aparecido en numerosos cortos en Looney Tunes y Merrie Melodies, haciendo su última aparición en cines en1964 con False Hare. Considerado un actor ideal, fue dirigido por Friz Freleng, Robert McKimson, Tex Avery y Chuck Jones apareciendo en películas como ¿Quién engañó a Roger Rabbit? (su primera aparición junto a su gran rival, Mickey Mouse), Space Jam (co-protagonizada junto a Michael Jordan), y la película de 2003, Looney Tunes: Back in Action. Muchos de los cortos de Chuck Jones a finales de los años cuarenta y en los años cincuenta mostraban a Bugs viajando por todo el país (y a veces a otros continentes) a través de madrigueras de conejo, apareciendo en lugares tan variados como México (Bully For Bugs, 1953), elHimalaya (The Abominable Snow Rabbit, 1960) y la Antártida (Frigid Hare, 1949) siempre porque «debería haber tomado el desvío a la izquierda en Albuquerque». Pronuncia esa frase primero en Herr Meets Hare (1945), cuando emerge en la Selva Negra. Cuando sale enEscocia en el corto de 1948 My Bunny Lies Over The Sea, comenta que iba hacia los pozos de Brea en Los Ángeles. En un par de cortos de finales de los cincuenta, el Pato Lucas aparece viajando junto a Bugs.thumb|136px El corto Knighty Knight Bugs (1958), en que un medieval Bugs Bunny se las veía con Sam Bigotes y su dragón ardiente, ganó el Oscar al mejor corto animado en ese mismo año. Tres de los que fueron dirigidos por Chuck Jones, Rabbit Fire, Rabbit Seasoning, y Duck, Rabbit, Duck!, comprenden lo que se suele denominar la trilogía «Temporada del pato / Temporada del conejo», y se consideran de los mejores trabajos del director. El clásico de Jones de 1957, What's Opera, Doc?, muestra a Bugs y Elmer parodiando el clásico de Wagner El anillo del nibelungo. La Biblioteca del Congreso de Estados Unidos lo consideró «culturalmente significativo» y lo seleccionó para ser preservado en el registro nacional de películas, siendo el primer dibujo animado en alcanzar este honor. Bugs apareció en el corto de Show Biz Bugs con el Pato Lucas, en el cual éste protagonizaba un final controvertido, en que el pato, en un intento de ganarse a la audiencia, empieza a ingerir Dinamita, Uranio-238, pólvora, gasolina, salta varias veces para agitar el contenido, y finalmente traga una cerilla. Algunos canales de televisión de la época, y en los años noventa, el canal de cable TNT, editaron esa escena por temor a que los niños trataran de imitarla. En otoño de 1960, The Bugs Bunny Show, un programa de televisión que agrupaba muchos de los cortos posteriores a 1948 con nuevas obras, debutó en la ABC. El show se empezó a emitir en las horas de más audiencia, y tras dos temporadas se trasladó a los sábados por la mañana. The Bugs Bunny Show cambiaba de esquema a menudo, pero se mantuvo en antena durante 40 años. Cuando murióMel Blanc en 1989, Jeff Bergman, Joe Alaskey y Billy West se convirtieron en las nuevas voces del conejo, así como otros personajes. Bugs también hizo algunas apariciones en programas especiales como How Bugs Bunny Won the West, The Bugs Bunny Mystery Special y en los años ochenta, Bugs Bunny's Busting Out All Over que mostraba los primeros dibujos animados de Bugs Bunny nuevos en 16 años, con Portrait Of The Artist As a Young Bunny, que mostraba un flashback del joven Bugs como niño molestando al joven Elmer, y Spaced Out Bunny, en que Bugs era secuestrado por Marvin el Marciano para ser el compañero de juegos de Hugo, el Abominable Hombre de las Nieves. También ha habido algunas compilaciones de cortos hechos por Warner Bros, incluyendo Bugs Bunny: Superstar, The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie, The Looney Looney Looney Bugs Bunny Movie, Daffy Duck's Fantastic Island, Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales y Daffy Duck's Quackbusters. Hizo algunas apariciones especiales en el programa de televisión de los años noventa Tiny Toon Adventures como el directo de la Looniversidad Acme y mentor de Babs y Buster Bunny, y haría alguna otra interpretación ocasional como invitado o simples cameos en spin-offs como Taz-Mania, Animaniacs o Histeria! Bugs ha tenido muchas series de cómics a lo largo de los años. Western Publishing tuvo la licencia para todos los personajes de Warner Brothers, y produjo los primeros cómics de Bugs Bunny para Dell Comics, y más tarde para Gold Key Comics. Dell publicó 58 entregas y muchos especiales desde 1952 a 1962. Gold Key continuó con 133 entregas. DC Comics, compañía dependiente de Warner Bros., los ha venido publicando desde 1990. Bugs Bunny regresó al cine en Box Office Bunny, en 1990. Fue el primer papel de Bugs Bunny desde 1964 en lanzarse en el cine, y se creó para el 50 aniversario del personaje.En la película de 1988, Who Framed Roger Rabbit, que combinaba animación con imagen real, Bugs se muestra como uno más de los dibujos animados que vivían en Toon Town. Debido a que es una película de Disney, Warner Brothers sólo permitió el uso de Bugs si aparecía el mismo tiempo que la estrella de Disney, Mickey Mouse, motivo por el cual aparecen juntos cuando se encuentran en pantalla. Bugs hizo una aparición en el video de 1990 contra las drogas, Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue. En 1997, Bugs apareció en una serie de sellos. Éste es el número siete en la lista de los sellos más populares para los coleccionistas de Estados Unidos, como se calcula del número de sellos vendidos pero no usados.thumb|213px Además, Bugs ha aparecido en numerosos videojuegos, incluyendo la serie Bugs Bunny's Crazy Castle, Bugs Bunny's Birthday Blow Out,Bugs Bunny: Rabbit Rampage y el muy similar Bugs Bunny In Double Trouble, Looney Tunes B-Ball, Space Jam, Looney Tunes Racing,Looney Tunes: Space Race, Bugs Bunny: Lost in Time y sus secuelas, Bugs Bunny and Taz Time Busters, and Looney Tunes: Back in Action así como el aún por llegar Looney Tunes: Acme Arsenal. Bugs ha aparecido además online en la web de Warner Bros. en muchas animaciones hechas para Macromedia Flash. Personalidad y frases Bugs a menudo tiene problemas con personajes como Elmer Gruñón, Sam Bigotes, Marvin el Marciano, Beaky Buzzard, el Pato Lucas, laBruja Hazel, Rocky y Mugsy, o Wile E. Coyote entre muchos otros. Bugs es el vencedor tradicional en estos conflictos, humillándolos con tremendas travesuras, un esquema que se repite en las obras de los Looney Tunes dirigidas por Chuck Jones. Preocupado por que los espectadores pudieran perder simpatía por un triunfador invariable, Jones hizo que el enemigo de turno le amenazara e hiciera trampas a menudo. Cuando es ofendido por el antagonista, la frase de Bugs es «¡Por supuesto, que sepas que esto significa guerra!» (tomada deGroucho Marx) o alternativamente «¡Que sepas que esto no va a quedar así!». Otros directores como Friz Freleng mostraron a Bugs como un altruista. Chuck Jones y Friz Freleng explicaron que la pose clásica de Bugs mascando su zanahoria se basó en una escena de la película Sucedió una noche, en la que el personaje de Clark Gable se apoya contra una valla, comiendo zanahorias rápidamente y hablando con la boca llena al personaje de Claudette Colbert. Esta escena era bastante conocida en la época, y los espectadores reconocían la pose de Bugs como una sátira. Estas escenas con la zanahoria suelen ir seguidas de la frase «¿Qué hay de nuevo, viejo?». Ésta fue escrita por Tex Avery para su primer corto de Bugs Bunny de los años cuarenta, A Wild Hare. Avery explicó luego que era una expresión en Texas, de donde él era, y que no la pensó mucho. Cuando fue proyectada en cines, esa escena tuvo una reacción muy positiva en el público. Debido a esto, la escena se volvió un elemento recurrente en las siguientes historias. La pareja amorosa de Bugs es Lola Bunny, quien fue creada especialmente para que estuvieran juntos. Actores de voz En Estados Unidos Tras Mel Blanc, que dio voz a Bugs Bunny durante cincuenta años, otros actores de voz han sido: *Jeff Bergman (1990-1992) *Greg Burson (1993-1995) *Joe Alaskey (Looney Tunes: Back in Action y Daffy Duck for President) *Billy West (1996 hasta la actualidad, alternando con Joe Alazkey) Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Looney Tunes